


Alpha Omega

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha! Ushijima, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega! Kuroo, Omegaverse, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles (a warm up for other works) around a dominate Omega by the name of Kuroo who allowed himself to be wooed by socially awkward Alpha Ushijima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LolyGothica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/gifts).



> The editing for this series of oneshots is currently ongoing. I typically do a very quick read through before posting for any glaringly huge mistakes, but the rest is done when I've allowed myself some distance from the chapters in question so I'm able to pick it up easier. 
> 
> So, please keep that in mind and if you notice anything I'll be glad to edit it if you bring it to my attention! :D

The cat-like Captain snickered flicking the discarded mess of goop across the table and back towards the only other Omega captain gathered here this fine evening. Kuroo couldn’t fathom _why_  all these former rival captains gathered together after the season, but Bokuto and Kuroo had picked up wind and called an emergency “lets visit those crows” visit to go about in a last ditch hurrah before university.

It had been a pretty swell idea, even Daichi had been willing to have the two accompany him as he went to Oikawa’s resident for the little “get together” between rivals that he was throwing. That was, of course, until Kuroo had been drawn to the Captain’s table for a round of Cards Against Humanity and noticed just how much the Alphas at the table where trying to outdo one another.

Oikawa, that other Omega that Kuroo had mentioned, seemed to find it all extremely funny by the way he hid his snickers every time someone started up a low rumble in the back of their throat when another would grow too loud. Or someone would nudge them. Or a hand would be shoved in another’s face. Or this, or that—the list went on.

Sitting between two Alphas of classing personalities… well, let’s just leave it with Kuroo had to hear a lot of those growls from the so-called  _Great Super Ace_. “This is why I find schools you make Alphas Captains just for the sake of being Alphas fucking idiotic.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, cutting off the latest low rumbling between Daichi (surprise surprise) and young Alpha Terushima.

Every Alpha at the table turn to him; most in a smug  _‘oh really?’_ look, save poor Bokuto who knew that the only reason Kuroo was bringing it up was because the lot of them were doing something overly territorial.

Both Omegas looked to each other; Oikawa raising his hands in a smug surrender, letting the Tokyo Captain take all the glory in informing them of their mounting stupidity. Kuroo rolled his eyes, “you don’t even notice you’re doing it.” He began, tossing his cards towards the center of the table. After he was done here he’d go and join the others in the basement where screams of horror could be heard from both the teams and the movie they popped in. “We’re not in the stone age where these signs of constant aggression is  _acceptable_. Do you every wonder  _why_  Alphas are more attracted to Omegas and  _why_  it’s heavily  _suggested_  to take an Omega mate? It’s because Alphas, if left alone, will drive their packs to their death.”

Kuroo stood, chair squealing as he pushed back.

He knew he shouldn’t so carelessly turn his back, walk so proudly from a group of Alphas that he just insulted—because he did. He insulted their leadership. Their established hierarchy that’s been that way for centuries. It had changed in this era, Betas were the more prevalent class, they were the ones that established these new orders and procured it.

Alphas knew how to lead, yes, but they were often driven more by their instinct. They trusted it too much. They would rather lead with their gut, their pride, and their actions, rather than think further than just that goal. Alphas were more goal oriented leaders, in Kuroo’s observations. Omega leaders tended to think—they had that long established role within the pack dynamic of being caretakers, and  _following_. They’re further from that goal—they see a larger picture with a clearer head. Betas lead like a democracy; it also runs a risk of mob mentality.

Kuroo was  _raised_  in a pack of Alphas—he’s seen the petty spats, the snapping and constant need to one up the other. He was born to a pack that desperately needed more Betas and Omegas within its ranks—and thus Kuroo, who smelt and went into heat like an Omega, stood like an Alpha and would fight and die on equal footing of one if he must.

\--

They called them Alpha mates—the omegas in charge. The term _Alpha Omega_ now a more coined term than the former.

Kuroo had heard the term thrown his way a few times, mostly in a way that made it seem like he was waiting for this  _big strong_ Alpha to claim him so he can carve forth a path beside him. And maybe some part of Kuroo wanted that, but that in no way meant that what he did—how he lead, how he  _talked_ , was for some Alpha to enjoy and praise him over.

High School Alphas didn’t exactly care for Omegas that were taller, or as tall, as them—or who could kick the shit out of them when they made a bad come on.

But he was no longer in High School.

He had stopped playing Volleyball, focusing on his studies now as he loaded his course with more than typically allowed (he had talked with guidance and they allowed it). He didn’t expect to run into Ushijima again—didn’t really think that the man left the gym to be honest. He certainly didn’t expect to have him sit down next to him in the middle of the Quad when there was many many a room for lounging in the grass elsewhere.

Kuroo stared at the Alpha sat close enough that their knees brushed, blinking in confusion when the man didn’t even voice a greeting before digging into his bag and pulling out a textbook on criminology. “I want to court you,” the Alpha finally stated, again with no greeting.

Kuroo huffed, “normally people at least say  _hi_  before dropping shit like that on them. And why all of the sudden?” Kuroo had gotten  _one_  request for courting before this—Kuroo punched him in the face for asking his  _parents_  rather than him. The fucker.

Ushijima flipped to the page with the receipt that he was using as the bookmark; “I enjoy the thought of having someone by my side that won’t let me have my way and isn’t scared to tell me my opinion is wrong.” He glanced up from the next chapter, “I want a partner that I see as an equal. And every time I think of that you’re the only person that comes to mind.”

 


	2. Domestic Life

Kuroo pushed himself out of bed, rolling his shoulders. Bones popping, cracking as he stretched in the rising sun slipping between the curtains. It was a little apartment, a studio some would call it, with bedroom, kitchen and living room all together. A half wall serving as a way to divide their bedroom from living room—from the kitchen across from that.

It was one of the many things they couldn’t rid themselves from after graduating—Kuroo moving from the law program to his LSATs, and finally into the Law School for further education. Ushijima working for his family’s multi-million dollar company. You’d think with that they’d get a place a little more fitting…

…they forgot. They _forgot_ to look. Every time they’d mention a bigger place, the agreement that they should upgrade to a larger living space, and the next day they fall back into a routine long since established.

Kuroo returned from the bathroom (tucked between the kitchen and dining room, which was just two chairs and a table across from their bed), toothbrush hanging from his mouth, staring at the lump still curled up in bed. To think when he had started courting him Ushijima never slept passed 9AM—look at him now. Sleeping half the day away when he didn’t need to work.

The darker haired man huffed, crossing the room and shoving the mattress with his foot. The Alpha groaned, blankets curling tighter around him. “Wakatoshi you made those reservations for _five_ —it’s three. I actually want to go on this date, asshat, so get up.” Maybe he shouldn’t be rash after the marathon sex they had just engaged in that night (and morning).

The Alpha’s brown hair appeared first from the covers as they fell away, his typical duo a mess standing at all ends, his neck raw from multiple love bites—all around that ever discernible mating mark that Kuroo’s neck sported as well. They should really _stop_ re-biting over that mark, but the feeling was… it was like that first bond all over again. It was a high. Would make Kuroo’s whole body numb, his nerves on fire, his mind an euphoric plethora of colours.

“Then sex after?” Ushijima deep voice called after him, Kuroo returning to spit and wash his mouth out, sleep muddled and lethargic.

“No condoms.”

The Alpha bemoaned, the sound of a body flopping back against the bed rang throughout the tiny apartment. “We purchased _two boxes_ this month.”

Kuroo snorted, rolling his eyes. He set his red banded toothbrush beside Ushijima’s purple and blue one in the cup, flicking off the light as he left. “I had my heat the first week—that chewed up a box and a half. At _least_. And then you used the rest last night.”

Ushijima groaned, rolling over and dragging the covers back over his naked body. Who would have thought that the man was so _childish_? Kuroo, at the beginning of their relationship, wouldn’t’ve. Yet here he was. Tied to him. Forever.

“We’ll pick more up after dinner—so get dressed so I can take it off of you later.” He plucked one of the pillows from the floor (one of Kuroo’s) and whipped it at the lump of a mate. _Oof_. “We have three more months left until I’m done and then after I find a job we can start figuring out kids—so wait you prick. You won’t have to wear them for much longer.”

The Alpha’s arm appeared from his cocoon, straight up in the air in a sign of victory. Kuroo snorted, again, rolling his eyes at his lover’s joy. He couldn’t quiet say for certain if he was happier about the fact that he wouldn’t wear a condom, or that they’d start trying for cubs.

So, for Kuroo’s own ease of mind, he assumed it was both.

Just in case.


	3. Tied Together

To a lot of people’s initial disbelief, this couple had sex a lot. Nearly daily. Nothing was timed, scheduled in or made a big deal of. It happened naturally.

They’d be watching a movie, they’d be taking a bath—it was a comforting experience rather than a sexual one. Ushijima had a tendency of knotting, keeping them together from anywhere from an hour to thirty minutes. Thirty minutes to an hour of soft spoken whispering, hands smoothing back Kuroo’s natural messy hair (now even messier from their exertions). He looked forward to those moments after a long day; looked forward in his mate’s hands pressed to his skin.

Ushijima adjusted the pair, pending at the knees to grab his Omega counterpart behind his and lift. Setting him on top of the ledge that divided their bedroom space from the rest of the apartment. They should  _really_  look into getting a new apartment—maybe one with a really big tub. Kuroo had a love for baths.

Kuroo pulled his loose shirt over his head, dropping it to the other side of the half-wall. Pulling the Alpha’s face to the still-purple bite mark to his neck. Ushijima lapped at it, nuzzling the tanned skin of his neck. “Bed or couch?” he breathed, panting against his skin.

They had a stash of lube and condoms everywhere—bathroom, bedroom, living room. Even the kitchen had some stashed under the sink. They eaten many dinners knotted together, sharing a plate and a wrapped around each other.

Kuroo naturally produced lubricant when aroused like omegas tended to do, but he didn’t produce  _much_. Only once had he produced enough natural lubricant for Ushijima to enter him without proper preparation and that was during their very first heat together—right when the peak of Kuroo’s heat hit. It was just another part of life—it meant a little more time preparing his Omega, a little more time where Kuroo would allow him to worship him.

It’s not like Ushijima would even  _want_  to fight that. Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to make their lover feel loved? Not this Alpha certainly. (And it just made the Omega all the more knowing in how to prep Ushijima when they felt like switching the roles in their sexual endeavors)

Kuroo nodded behind him; bed. Ushijima nodded, lifting him back up easily, his mate wrapping arms and long legs around him. Nuzzling his face into the scent glands beneath his jaw and ear; nipping at the skin, lathering it with a mixture of sharp nips and soothing licks. It was his nature; a mixture of harsh and kind. Always testing boundaries, always pushing.

And Ushijima loved it. He loved him.

He set the man upon the edge of the bed, pressing a kiss to his temple before pulling back. They watched the other as they shed their remaining articles of clothing, dropping them to pile mixed together on the floor to wash later. Kuroo grinned, scampering back to the headboard, rolling over to pull the lube and condom wrapper from where it sat proudly on the nightstand beside the lamp.

The Alpha growled, knees pressed to the ledge of the mattress. Kuroo glanced over his shoulder, grinning widely before shaking his hips to beacon him in—bring him closer, snap those ties that held him back. Ushijima pounced, muscles rolling with ease as he closed the gap, pressing his mass against his mate’s back.

Trailing open mouth kisses down his neck, down his spine as low as this position could grant him. Kuroo handed back the bottle, sighing when the man lowered them flat against the bed. “From behind?” his deep voice seemed to rumble Kuroo’s own chest, the man’s lips pressing fluttering kisses to his jaw.

“If you plan to knot, then yes.” It was always easier to stay in a position similar to this when they’d be joined for long periods of time. Made for less leg cramps—Kuroo once pulled his groin after heat due to lack of position changes and lack of proper stretching out of his limbs. Made for a funny story.

The slightly taller of the two settled back, popping open the tube and squeezing out a liberal amount of lubricant. Smoothing it over three fingers before reaching down and wiping the extra between the Omega’s cheeks. He could smell the musk of Kuroo’s body producing its own lubricant, could feel the moisture when he brushed over his hole.

Kuroo hummed, hips arching up and off the bed spread as Ushijima’s lubed up fingers pressed against his hole. Not making an effort to penetrate, just tease. “You ass,” Kuroo whined, stance widening, giving the man more room between his legs.

He pressed in with one; an easy slide in, Kuroo sighed, body relaxing at the intrusion. He was purring by the time the second entered, fingers sliding in and out in an even pace, stretching him for what were to come. Kuroo sighed, tucking his arms under his head, gripping the covers. Ushijima slide the last digit in, pausing, waiting for his lover to relax again at the stretch. The uncomfortable feeling passed quickly, Ushijima returned to that slow easy rhythm.

Ushijima pulled out with an answering groan from Kuroo; golden eyes glancing back at him, watching as he tore open the condom and rolled it over his prick. Adding extra lube to the latex and evening it out, Ushijima leaned over, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, he slid in. Back to familiar territory.

Both sighed. Ushijima lowered his torso, covering the other man with his weight. They moved together in a practiced dance, panting and sighing with the slide of skin—the mounting pleasure building between them. It was slow, no hint of a biting need needing to be smothered. It was just the enjoyment between mates finding enjoyment and comfort from the other.

Kuroo hummed, hips pressing up and back into the thrust, “Wakatoshi.” His eyelashes fluttered, sweat pooling in the dimples of his flesh, the grooves made from their positioning.

Ushijima buried his face into the bunched up muscle mass near the man’s neck, huffing against Kuroo as the pleasure drove him on. Stealing away his words, the function of his tongue. The Alpha moaned, a whisper of a sound, yet so loud in his mate’s ear that Kuroo responded back with one of his own.

Ushijima rolled them, lifting one of Kuroo’s legs and slipping a knee between to keep them parted, now on their side the bed began to squeak. Rocking with the sudden frantic pacing as the man’s knot grew, catching and joining the pair. Ushijima came with a full body shiver, a heavy sigh that expelled all the oxygen from his lungs.

Kuroo lay there, basking in his lover’s pleasure, his hand tangled in Ushijima’s hair. Holding him in silent awe—it was always a treat when man came first. When Kuroo would finally cum with a knot swelled up within him, binding them together—Ushijima’s hands caressing every inch of him like he’d never get enough.

The Alpha reached down, wrapping his dominate hand around Kuroo’s cock. He didn’t tease, he didn’t stall or falter. Just an unshakable need for his mate to orgasm, and he will—he did. Just as silently as Ushijima himself had, Kuroo tipped over. Clenching down around the knot buried within him, reaching out and pulling Ushijima’s face to his.

Finally kissing him.

Neither was going anywhere for a long time.

They parted, noses bumping together as eyes fluttered open framed by dark (and long in Kuroo’s case) eyelashes. A glimmer of a smile on Ushijima’s face—

—before that cum covered hand appeared in Kuroo’s view and the man licked each digit clean.

“’Toshi!” Kuroo snorted, slapping the man’s arm and chuckling when the finger he hadn’t yet cleaned smashed against his face and smeared the cloudy fluid across his cheek.

The Alpha pouted, “That’s not nice Tetsu. I was enjoying that.”


	4. Move In Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, but then again its a warm up for something bigger. So please enjoy~

They didn’t have a lot of things to move, going from one tiny apartment to a little less of a tiny apartment. This one a little more western feel—two bedrooms, shower and separate tub to soak. The first year’s worth of rent taken care of by the Ushijima family. A late gift for their mating, or possibly an early gift to celebrate the coming of their child (though Kuroo was thinking of having more than one).

It was a weekend experience; the whole large group of them gathered together to paint their new place before moving their things over. Two of Ushijima’s closest friends, two betas, playing mediator with the two that Kuroo brought into the mix as well.

Kuroo plucked the cloth from the plastic covering, scowling at his mate as he and Bokuto continued to make not-so pleasant eyes at each other. Kuroo has had both Bokuto and his beta mate, Akaashi, over to their place many a days. But this was a fresh start, a place that didn’t smell like theirs yet—Kuroo could understand wanting to protect it, and if his own instinct to nest and get their home situated how _he_ wanted it wasn't running wild he might have been a little more understanding. As it were, it was an hour into painting the living room (the room that Kuroo was calling the _baby room_ already finished as well as the other bedroom) and they’ve bumped into each other more than four times already and he could feel the static from their glares across the room.

“Kuroo—!” Akaashi reached out to stop him, missing his arm by a hair.

Kuroo huffed, pulling his back and then forward, the cloth connecting with his mate’s face with a wet slap. Wait, _wet_?!

It stuck to the man’s face; peeling off with gravity, with a little force from the Omega’s side. Bokuto stared, jaw slacked with cream coloured paint splattered against his face. It was a warzone of paint; on the floor, on the not-yet painted walls, on clothing and skin. Nothing was safe and Tendou was already on the floor howling before the cloth fully fell away, leaving behind a mark that engulfed the majority of Ushijima’s face.

Ushijima stood stunned.

Kuroo gaped.

Semi and Akaashi stared.

Bokuto snickered.

There was always the breath before a storm. Always that gust of cool breeze that pierced deep within your lungs before that slam from a wall of violent winds. It was like that. Like a force of nature seized him; limbs weakening, doubling in on himself. His shoulders rising and falling, arms wrapped around his middle as he sunk to the floor.

His body wracked with silent laughter, wheezing when his breath eluded him. Tears falling, streaming down his face as his forehead made contact with the hardwood. “ _Your face_ ,” Kuroo squeaked, voice pinched from laughter and lack of oxygen. He squeaked out another garble of words just as Bokuto joined Tendou in his cackling.


	5. Uncle Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet one of my favourite Ot3's. Now to make IwaKage a twosome or add the Oikawa flavour and call it a lovely Poly couple? Hmmmm... I'll see how it plays out. 
> 
> Just to be clear: no Oikawa + Ushijima in any way. It was only for volleyball and respect and admiration of Oikawa's talent as a volleyball player that Ushijima was after. Not as a romantic (or sexual) partner. I'm not big on the ship but that's just me. I will read it sometimes as a side ship. 
> 
> Anywho~ I'm dangling this word in front of you: Children~~~~

 Kuroo poked the chubby cheek, blowing a raspberry as it squished into the little baby pudge. The toddler giggled, “staaaahh,” she cried out reaching out to grasp hold of his hand. Her speech wasn’t completely there yet though her motor skills were higher than her age bracket.

He had met her parents again in University; her mother studying business while the girl’s two fathers attended the other school nearby. It was interesting, always interesting, to see how two alphas and an omega made it work so beautifully. Kuroo could see the love, the trust and devotion. He had always thought that Daichi and Suga would get together after high school, but Michimiya was a pleasant surprise, learning that she was the missing piece between them…

Well, Kuroo always had a soft spot for odd ball relationships. Just look at his. When he and Ushijima went public with the news that not only was Ushijima courting him, but Kuroo allowed him to, those that knew both of them from high school were shocked (even the ones that knew _of_ them). They tried to deny their compatibility—they couldn’t say shit _now_ , now could they?

“What are you doing to my daughter?” Daichi, looking all big and beefy, stormed over to the giggling pair. Giggling all the louder at the act.

Kuroo held the girl (Mai) tightly in his arms, cuddling her to his chest. “She’s mine. You can’t have her!” He stuck his tongue out at him, a smile fighting to keep his mouth drawn wide. Suga and Michimiya watched on, shaking their heads when their mate began chasing after Kuroo in efforts to regain custody of their daughter.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

The shouts and squeals of their daughter brought smiles to their faces, made their shoulders shake with chuckles. Kuroo’s long legs keeping them ahead of the Alpha on their tail, jumping over Mai’s toys and leaping over the tiny puppy running after them. Yipping it’s tiny head off in excitement. It went like that for a good ten minutes before Daichi finally caught them just as Kuroo was jumping over Mai’s tricycle. Daichi’s muscular arms wrapped around him, lifting Kuroo easily and carrying him back towards his two waiting mates—Mai still giggling like made.

“Daddy caight Unkee Kuwro!” Her chubby arms held out towards her mother to pick her up. The small woman did so with a bell of a laugh.

“He did!” Michimiya exclaimed kissing Mai’s deep brown hair. Kuroo watched the interaction with a soft expression, his whole face seeming to grow slack. His eyes crinkled at the corners, eyelids falling to half mass. The two girls left them with a small wave and a brief explanation of Mai having to go down for a nap.

“Something’s up,” Suga stated as soon as the two left. Michimiya had been the Captain for the girl’s volleyball team at Karasuno and only really getting to meet Kuroo when they were in University. Though the omega woman seemed to be quick in getting to know the former Nekoma Captain, there was still things she didn’t pick up on—like those lingering looks when Mai was tucked comfortably in her arms.

Kuroo sighed, taking a seat on the stairs leading up onto the back porch. “You’ve noticed, huh?” Suga did have that perceptibility natural to Betas and Omegas, maybe it was just how he was raised. One of the few Alphas in his family of a long line of Omegas. He bit at the corner of his lip, worrying it between his teeth. “Wakatoshi and I are going to try for kids starting next month—when I know I’m off probation.”

The two mates blinked, looking to each other for a moment before returning to the other man. “Wow,” Suga finally replied, whistling low. “Finally ready?” He teased, nudging the Omega’s leg with his foot. Kuroo and Ushijima had been the first to officially tie that mate knot—Akaashi and Bokuto not long afterwards. But it’s been _years_.

Seven years since those two got together; Kuroo was twenty-five. They were still living in a society that valued mating along the younger side of twenty, having kids and settling into that old tradition. With Betas as the primary leading status they’ve pushed out of that traditional value that supported a meeker Omega class and a dominate Alpha one.

“Bo and I always joked about having kids around the same age and having them grow up together. ‘Toshi and I got our place settled and they,” he meant Akaashi and Bokuto, “are starting the process of adopting so all that’s left is just… get pregnant.” Kuroo smiled fondly.

Betas and Alphas without the proper genitalia for conception and birthing were still not able to conceive with their same sex partners. While scientist have tried studying _why_ Omegas were capable in these feats of same sex reproduction, the closest explanation they were able to reach was that Omegas evolved into the feature no doubt due to lack of opposite sex partners at one point in time. Kuroo honestly couldn’t be bothered to figure out why—it didn’t ever concern him until the point he wanted to _have children_.

He trusted Ushijima in insuring that Kuroo didn’t get pregnant when they weren’t prepared for it—and something did happen and a _surprise_ were to occur then the Alpha (and his family, because they were all _very_ very excited upon learning that Kuroo was about to stop taking birth control along with other contraceptives) would insure that they’d be prepared for it. It paid to be lucky enough to come from a well-off family.

Daichi hummed, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring down at the man seated upon his porch stairs. “And who are you naming the extended family? Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto are obvious.”

The Omega licked his lips, biting the inside of his cheek to contain the laugh threatening to erupt. To burst out from his mouth as wrack his body with a full blown fit. “Well I have to name Sugamama and Dadchi Uncles, and of course we have to have Michimama as their beloved Aunt,” he raised his voice when he heard the sliding door open. It was fitting of course. He had stuck his nose into their family, calling himself Mai’s Uncle while Michimiya was pregnant (even telling all his other friends that he’s playing their children’s favourite uncle role. But so far the trio was the only one to have children). “My siblings may fight you guys for their favourite Aunt and Uncles, but I’ll let you guys duke it out between the lot. Yaku has bets placed on it being a girl so I’m guessing he’ll be fighting for that fav Uncle spot as well, Kai wants to build a crib for the lil terror.”

He ticked off five fingers, moving on to his right hand. “Then there’s your buddy Noya who’s been hanging around me a lot more lately so we’ll see if he gets himself wormed in there. I might have to add an Uncle-in-law term for loveable idiot that Kenma seems infatuated with, though I doubt anything romantic were to happen. Hm.”

He trailed off, thinking of Aunts now instead of the Uncles that may just fight their way into the list. Oikawa was a bit hitter. They attended the same University, had many of the same classes—even laughed and congratulated Kuroo when he told him that Ushijima was courting him. The pair hadn’t had the chance to go out and just hang out for a bit; both busy with their career, Oikawa was traveling with his national volleyball team and Kuroo was swamped with work. But back to the topic of Aunts; “then maybe tiny adorable Yachi, but that means I might have to accept that Tanaka will be holding my child and I don’t think my heart could take that—at least with Noya being an Omega his natural instincts may help keep his hype at a reasonable level. And oh shit, Lev.”

Daichi blinked. “Why are you so close to my former team?”

Kuroo either ignored him or didn’t hear the question, continuing on with counting the people that may want a piece of his and Ushijima’s still hypothetical child (and if things go Kuroo’s way then it’ll be _children_ ). “Then there’s Semi and Tendou. I at least trust Semi, but Tendou… hm. Tendou will be a different situation entirely.”

Michimiya’s voice broke Kuroo out of his mussing; “you’re having a baby?!” Her voice raised, excitement bubbling. Her hair seemed to ruffle as she bounced on the balls of her feet at the suggestion. She suddenly released a wordless squeal, launching herself at the other Omega and sending them down the two stairs and onto the grass.

“I’m not pregnant _yet_!” Kuroo shouted, pain muddled and quickly disappating the longer Michimiya clung to him. Squeezing him and babbling all the things that he had to look forward too—all the blackmail and horrible things he could hold over his mate. Which, by the looks from Suga and Daichi, she had used to get them to do her bidding many a times while pregnant.

…oh, now that was an idea.

Kuroo was never above some slight guilt tripping to get Ushijima to clean the bathroom. After all; all's fair in love and war. Ushijima has used sex as a tactic, now Kuroo will use his future pregnancy as one as well. 


	6. Trip Down Memory Lane-- how people found about about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and in this little UshiKuro Omegaverse “warm up” we explore upon AO3’s Ciel de Lion’s comment about Kuroo’s family and them being introduced to Ushijima for the first time. I took it a little further and figured I might as well do a whole thing of them telling their friends and family about Ushijima courting him (and Kuroo letting him/accepting the offer).
> 
> So it might be a bit “choppy” because it’s a flashback type scenario and it’ll be divided up by the names of who they tell. It’s also just a huge excuse for me to finally introduce all these characters I’ve mentioned in passing (because I’m a huge fucking tease).
> 
> I did not include Tendou and Semi simply because they were there when Ushijima stated that he was going to court him before the relationship even began (they were the ones that told him to do it when Kuroo wasn't with his friends so it was more intimate).

The beginning of Ushijima Wakatoshi’s and Kuroo Tetsurou’s mating wasn’t as beautiful and spectacular as their behaviour made it seem—and it was not because of anything to do with the two of them and their actions towards each other. You see, there’s a reason why Kuroo never really cared much for Alpha behaviour; he didn’t like the unwarranted aggressive behaviour that Alphas tended to embrace.

Kuroo was the youngest of four. The only Omega in an Alpha rich household and an Alpha dominated family. Though saying that their family was actually that was… difficult to express. Their family was a pack, which is different, and the lines between the two for The Family was muddled and askew. Pack and family are different but very similar. It was a matter of heart, of a _choice_.

Family was blood but not always pack; Pack was choice, and love, and loyalty but not always blood. Kuroo Pack would late not be his family, but this was not the tale of how he and the ones he loved and cherished became Pack.

Kuroo had two brothers and a sister whom was the eldest of the four (and the Pack’s second after his own Mother who inherited it from Obaba); it was a large Pack that followed a Matriarchy—another thing not often popular in the stories that many Alphas in their society today liked to glorify and reminisce about in those tales of the “good ol’ glory days”. 

Kuroo knew that bringing up the topic of even  _seeing_  an Alpha in a  _normal_  relationship that didn’t have a beautiful tagline of  **COURTING** (all caps, bolded, maybe a little underline and different text font to throw in the seriousness) would end in headache. So it wasn’t exactly something that Kuroo was looking forward to when he agreed to Ushijima’s request to court him that one fateful day in the quad.

The last Alpha he turned away was a friend of his sister (the one that asked his  _family_  to court him, and they had accepted it without Kuroo even knowing it) with a wicked left hook and then a shift kick down some stairs to add insult to injury, and to say his family disapproved of his actions would be an understatement.

…Maybe  _that_  would be the reason why Kuroo would be willing to leave a Pack for another. Maybe, but again this was not the story for that. Though it would become a key little point in understanding his frustrations towards his blood relatives.

The whole thing happened when that one person happened to ask, “So how did you even go about telling your friends and family about your courtship?” A classmate who had just recently accepted her own offer for a courting, and Kuroo was rather fond of this poor girl—she had helped him many days after his heats and just normal everyday illness by giving him notes. If this is how to repay all her help then he’d do it.

With the above knowledge of how he wasn’t so tight with his family, he went about avoiding mentioning the fact to them for as long as possible. So, during that time, to give himself some… months (he had had hoped for maybe a year) before he had to break in the news, Kuroo went about beating the fact that he was no longer single to all those that he called friend.

 

OIKAWA

He started with the other Omega simply because he was there—he was in the same dorm as Kuroo, on the same floor, hell he was even taking a few of the same classes. Plus, he felt he deserved to let the guy know after he texted him during that fateful day in the quad (in all caps) about why  _Ushiwaka_  (Kuroo hardly called him that, only seeming to do so when he conversed with the other about the man) was sitting with him.

It was funny too, now that Kuroo thinks about it, but he and Oikawa had known each other outside of High School Volleyball—they went to the same summer camp when they were seven and eight years old. Kuroo had found the picture of them, plus a bruised and beaming Iwaizumi, while he was packing up to move into his dorm that year. Not that he was going to mention that to the other; he had the picture pinned up on his wall though just in case the man ever went into his room and spotted it—he was going to rub how much cuter Kuroo was than Oikawa as a child.

“Ushijima formally asked to court me,” he rested his chin upon his palm, watching the other eat his lunch in the crowed cafeteria that Thursday afternoon. Kuroo had eaten two hours prior to their meetup when the other was still in class, now only sporting a half consumed Pepsi between his elbows. Oikawa glanced up at the statement, raising his brow for the other to continue with his point. “I accepted. We’ve gone on two dates since then.”

By ‘since then’ Kuroo meant Monday. He asked him Monday afternoon and now it was Thursday of the same week.

Oikawa held up his forefinger in the universal  _one minute_  sign before setting down his chopsticks and sucking in a sharp inhale. He held it for a solid three seconds before exploding into what Kuroo would say was a laughter that could rival his own no-holds-backsies bellow. His open palm slapping the table, gathering attention from those close enough to hear the obnoxious cackle. Kuroo held up his own finger to the side of his head, drawing circles beside his cranium before grimacing.

The action got the attention back away from them, enough for Oikawa to gather himself and brush his bangs back into order. “It doesn’t surprise me though,” he finally spoke after catching his breath, returning to his chopsticks and lunch. Kuroo huffed out in confusion. “Back at my end of the year get together, of course you remember  _that_  don’t give me that look Tetsurou, well after you told all the Alphas off he got this like… starstuck look. I swear the dude creamed himself. But it wasn’t hard to figure out that he might’ve developed something for you that moment.”

It was news to Kuroo, but with what he said that day it wasn’t all that much of a stretch—though he couldn’t say that the man went to the extreme of  _coming in his pants_. Kuroo rolled his eyes, bringing up his canned drink to his lips now that the excitement was finally over and done with, the pair easily falling into a topic that wasn’t about Kuroo lack of _single status_.

 

NOYA

His companionship with the younger omega was a curious thing, one that Kuroo couldn’t quite figure out  _how_  the younger always managed to find him, but he did. He _always_ found him. And after the first month of University coming and going, Kuroo just learned to accept that this was now his life and his life included becoming a mentor of sorts in relationships and all things revolving around Omega and Alpha behaviour between each other. (Why was this his _life_? Didn’t he establish before this that he couldn’t be bothered with Alpha’s with their heads so far up their own ass that they’ve never seen daylight? Dear all things holy. Maybe he was going soft.)

Noya was the only Omega in a rich Beta team (with a few Alphas popping in and out between the third years that had graduated and now the new first years), and Kuroo was the first Omega that he’d think about asking anything to. The kid’s only parental figure was an Alpha, and you don’t ever really want to talk about sex (or heat for that matter) with your Mother. And seeing that Kuroo’s own family were Alphas the similarity in situations must have made him all the more comfortable in reaching out to him.

Not that Kuroo would’ve turned the guy away—he was a cool dude, and he had a fire that sparked a lot a trouble between most Alphas who stuck by a traditional sense of the classes.

The met up for coffee (it was a  _thing_ , something that Kuroo sorely needed on Monday nights), the High Schooler sat hunched while sipping his latte with too many shots of flavours that Kuroo could hardly afford to sniff at and stay sane. “Have you ever been courted?” he asked suddenly, finally breaking the silence that hung around them after their short pleasantries.

“Well, I’m being courted at the moment, but no. Can’t say that I know the full experience of courtships.” Noya’s mouth hung open, ready to pounce upon that little bit of news he’s just given him—Kuroo held a finger up in front of him.  _Wait_. “I’ll tell you that after you tell me why you’re asking.”

The younger sighed, hunching back around his beverage. “You know Asahi, right?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes—did he know Asahi? What did the guy take him for? Of course he knew Karasuno’s Asahi. Yes, he knew the so-called  _cowardly_  (read: he’s more shy, or nervous than cowardly in Kuroo’s eyes but that was besides the point) Alpha by that name. Yes, he knew Suga and Daichi’s best friend who also lived in their same apartment as them. Yes, he was well aware that the Alpha made a lovely homemade chicken and spinach stir fry.

Noya scratched the back of his neck, “stupid question. Sorry.” He forced a nervous laugh. “Well… I’ve been kinda hinting at wanting to be with him to him since my first year and… well, he hasn’t said anything. I don’t really know what to do.” And there it was, the root of all these get togethers’—he’s been dodging around the name for a while.

Kuroo shrugged, “you could always  _date_. That’s what Bo and Akaashi are doing. They were too young to call it a courtship, but both want to pursue a further relationship that just that—it’s what a lot of people are doing now. Makes it seem less… final. You don’t really have that pressure to jump right to being mates afterwards.” Bokuto and Akaashi weren’t the first that he heard that will go from dating to mating—like he said, it was more normalized that the traditional courtship.

“Yet you’re being courted.”

Again Kuroo shrugged; he had just been musing that over himself. “We didn’t really know each other before, but he’s not pressuring me to stay in the courtship if I don’t feel comfortable with it.” If anything the fact that Ushijima went straight to courting was daring enough to make Kuroo want to be with him. The Alpha had made up his mind and stated in that very breath he wanted them to be equals and would treat him as such, wanted an Omega to stand toe to toe with him and not back down if it came to snarling.

And Kuroo had plenty of bite in him to go with his bark.

Noya perked up again now that Kuroo was willingly dipping into his own relationship. “Soooo… do I know him?” His mouth parted, a wicked grin dimpling his cheeks as he vibrated in his seat. Now that the attention was away from him, which Kuroo will eventually bring back to him (or go straight to Asahi when he visits that household again that week for dinner and bevs), he seemed to roll back into that energetic personality of his.

“Yes.” His mouth closed with a clack of teeth, large brown eyes blinking. His head tilted, waiting. Just waiting for the name. Kuroo had hoped for a guessing game—but Noya had gone and told him he wanted Asahi, so he guessed he could do the same. “Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

His jaw dropped.

 

SUGA

Suga flew at him, like a bat out of hell, two days after his coffee outing with Noya while Kuroo was attempting to be a decent student and study the rest of his day away in the library. The grey-blond (because dude was too young to be that grey without it being some off colour of blond) haired male’s arms took out everything on the table, sending it sailing off of it and clattering to the floor.

All but the two coffees which Kuroo was thankful that he hadn’t yet set down.

“Ushiwaka. _Japan_ ,” is all he said, panting. Like he had run across campus as soon as the bus had let him off—which would not exactly be out of character of the other if Kuroo were to focus on that and not the fact that his  _books_  were fucking  _everywhere_  but on the  _goddamn table where he had put them_.

And where did he hear that last part before? It could’ve meant a number of different things—the man’s Japanese, he’s played for the under eighteen Japan national team, and Kuroo _thinks_ he’s heard one of the crows shout something of the short while reading a magazine. But who knows with them, they’re an odd bunch those murder of crows.

Kuroo placed the cup of coffee that wasn’t his own on the table in front of the seat beside him. Taking a sip of his own beverage before setting that to down upon the table now that there seemed to be no other crazy person who wished to ruin his moment of being a decent student. “Yes, what about him?” He raised a brow; who would have told him. It was either Oikawa or Noya—he was thinking Noya.

It had to be. The younger Omega was too quiet afterwards to  _not_  to have spread that little juicy piece of gossip. And it wasn’t like Kuroo was planning to hide it—just from his family until he had something to rub in their faces with… like, say, maybe a mate.

“He’s—!”

Whatever the man was about to say stalled just as it was exiting the gates; the very Alpha that they were discussing rounded the row of books to the secluded section of the library that Kuroo had parked himself to avoid any prying eyes.

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t planning on being a  _good_  student—that’s why he had been saying  _decent_  after all—with inviting his Alpha to steal his attention away from his readings. That and he may have planned to bring up the fact that his first heat of his University experience was about to hit halfway into the next month (about another three weeks if his calendar was right) and he was hoping to have someone to ‘help’ him through it. Wink wonk.

Ushijima’s steps faltered, returning back to the steady pace that Kuroo associated with him, all within a second or two. Just enough time for Kuroo to feel a smile spread upon his face. The Alpha’s brown eyes glanced to Kuroo’s guest when he stopped beside him, he nodded his greeting before leaning down to meet the Omega’s lips in a quick peck.

He shifted his attention further south, pressing a kiss to Kuroo’s jaw right beside one of his scent glands. The Omega hummed, smiling wider when the Alpha hummed back at him. “I missed your smell,” Kuroo snickered, “I missed you.” And there’s that very thing that the man hadn’t stated at the very beginning.

“You saw me two hours ago.” He glanced towards Suga, watching the face of the Alpha he called friend slowly grow all the more soft. Kuroo did appreciate whatever concern Suga was about to show him, he did truly, but Kuroo understood what he was doing—and when in doubt, he had Bokuto who was more than willing to shed blood in Kuroo’s name if he needed to.

He’s done it without Kuroo’s knowledge all the time, where Kuroo only found out weeks after the fact, but the fact that he had an aromate so willing to stand by his side and protect him without prompting… well. It warmed the cockles of his heart.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I still missed you,” Ushijima stated, finally parting to take the seat beside the dark haired male. Accepting the coffee with a cute giant heart on the side—a little inside joke between them.

Suga ducked out of Kuroo’s view sometime a little before that, popping back in just that moment to set the books he had just launched from the table in his arrival back into the spot that Kuroo had originally placed them. “You know what,” Suga said with a smile, “everything looks to be fine.”

Ushijima and Kuroo tilted their heads with a matching look of confusion, though for different reasons. Kuroo nodded, glancing out of the corner of his eye to Ushijima before snapping back to Suga. “I’ll see you Saturday for dinner then?”

“Asahi’s cooking that stir fry you seem to love.” He smiled towards Ushijima, “you’re more than welcome to join. We’re a household of Alphas though, so I don’t blame you if that might set you off.”

Ushijima spared a glance to the Omega, “if Kuroo would like me to accompany him.”

Kuroo snorted, rolling his eyes at the man’s formalities. “Yeah we’ll be there.”

 

BOKUTO & KENMA & AKAASHI

He figured to get the three of them caught up in his romantic situation in one swell sweep. All three of them were aware that he was seeing someone, he didn’t tell them it was in a courtship, and he hasn’t said  _whom_  this person was. Only their sex and class; male and Alpha.

Bokuto had pouted, whining that he wanted to know so he could Facebook stalk them—not that he’d find much of anything. Ushijima’s Facebook was sad. Just a lot of people tagging things that he was in or at, very little of his own posts. Tendou had been sharing things with him on his feed for as long as the Alpha had had the social network; links of fun little quizzes, food recipes. Anything. The newest thing on there was the fact that he and the Alpha were now friends on it.

So, like a true asshole, Kuroo brought Ushijima along with him to drive the point across—because at this point Kuroo was happy with this courtship and he was favouring the thought of spending his life with the other as his mate. Two months in and that’s when Kuroo figured it out; drew that line in the sand.

Ushijima meets them at the fountain in front of the main building on campus looking like he spent a good half an hour figuring out what to wear (Akaashi and Kenma had bussed over to their campus after classes that day, the promise of food keeping them until after dinner). You could spot it when the Alpha took longer to figure out what to wear; normally he had plain ol’ jeans and a bland tee shirt lacking anything with any writing, but when he wanted to he’d dig in deep into that closet of his and pull out the button ups and the jeans with those artfully placed tears and fade.

Kuroo leaves the same group to jog up to the waiting male, smiling when Ushijima spots him. “Weren’t waiting too long I hope?” Ushijima shook his head in the negative, hands finding the belt weaved through the loops of Kuroo’s jeans as the darker haired man wrapped an arm around his shoulders and met him halfway. The kiss was short, a quick peck of lips, a greeting after not seeing each other for a full day. Ushijima snuck a final kiss to his cheek before parting, a good three inches of space between them.

Kenma’s phone flipped shut, the beta putting away the device and giving his elder brother figure his undivided attention. Akaashi’s hand wrapped around Bokuto’s wrist, keeping the other Alpha firmly at his side. “So Ushijima, this is Bokuto, his partner Akaashi, and Kenma. My dudes, this is Ushijima Wakatoshi. We’re in a courtship.”

Not even Akaashi’s firm hold on Bokuto could keep the other from launching Ushijima and himself into the fountain.

And that might be why, despite them growing friendly and comfortable around each other, when things change in any of their lives those two would show a hint of teeth—just a little warning, a little reminder.

 

YAKU

“I’ve already heard from the guys from Karasuno,” the tiny Alpha held his hands up in surrender when he spotted his former Captain marching up to him during one of those long boring ass shifts of his at the coffee shop close to the library that Kuroo frequented. “Neither of you made no efforts, none whatsoever, in hiding the fact that you’ve fallen stupid for each other. Those hearts on each other’s cups? Yeah, everyone here talks about it.”

Kuroo grips his chest, “aww! I’m a regular! You guys remember me.” He leaned in over the counter, long arms making it easy for him to ruffle the light brown hair. “I feel so honored!”

Yaku pulled an empty cup from beside the till, chucking it at him and beaming the Omega in the forehead with it. “Just order something! Get out and go be dumb and in love someplace far away from me!”

 

THE KUROO FAMILY

He would’ve jumped to retelling the moments where his phone was flooded with one text after the other from the schools he had played a part in bestowing his legacy upon, but wall of text messages would only serve to distract Kuroo from the part where his classmate was anxiously waiting for. That fateful moment where he told his family.

Like typical poor University students, Kuroo and Ushijima made their way there through public transport. Three bus transfers and a train ride—a good hour of time killed to get from campus to the Kuroo residence. “Have I yet explained the importance that my family is made up of primarily of Alphas? Because I think I mentioned that but I don’t think you understand how  _grave_  the situation in which you’re walking in on.”

Ushijima just took his hand, thumb smoothing over his knuckles before he brought their intertwined hands up to his lips to place a kiss to the very knuckles he had just caressed. “You have,” he finally stated, settling back into the bus seat. “You’ve also told me the story that transpired after you discovered your family had accepted a courting offer of an Alpha you had no wish to be with.”

Kuroo bemoaned, sliding down in his seat until he was leaning heavily against his significant other—boyfriend? Lover? Whatever the case may be, he was in a relationship with this man and it was official—Facebook status and everything. He had tossed out all those  _no holds backsies_  before telling the ‘rents that he was bringing a guy home for them to meet.

They hadn’t been all too thrilled.

Not because of the man part—the Alpha they had  _approved_  was male—many liked to assume that male Omegas all fancied a cock. Not true. Not in the slightest. Just because a person happened to fall within some class system, it meant nothing for their sexuality—Kuroo liked women a plenty, not that anyone seemed to notice because he was an Omega. The only thing that seemed to matter about his bisexuality was the fact that he had a thing for dudes and thus in the minds of the people meant that suddenly all that mattered was getting him some dude to pork him.

(Not that Kuroo would deny wanting a nice cock, he’d just like the option to sample some nice curves)

They stepped off the bus a short walk aways from the house that Kuroo had grown up in. Their fingers tangled, weaved with the other. Kuroo’s palms perspired, sweating fiercely despite one of them being open to the spring air. That subtle climb in temperatures from cool to the sweltering heat of summer just around the summer.

Ushijima’s grip tightened, suddenly digging his heels in and forcing the other to stop alongside him. “You don’t need to go back,” Kuroo stared, swallowing at the suggestion. Looking towards the house just another minute and a bit away; he could see the blades of grass that grew far too quick, could see the cat in the bay window watching the street from its perch.

“It won’t change anything,” Kuroo sighed, shoulders squared. His golden yellow eyes couldn’t bear to glance away; like the contents of the abode would sudden appear before his very person if he so much as glanced away for a second. His jaw clenched, pulling the other along behind him now with a renewed vigor.

The arrived at the doorstep, knocking loudly, Kuroo stepped back off the landing to stand beside his lover. Returning to clutch his hand between both sweaty palms. Both heard the heavy footsteps run to get the door; the lock flicking open, the door squealing at the person pulled it back. It was his older brother—Kuroo’s favourite and the  _only_  sibling that he still contacted regularly.

Seeing that he was the only one out of that household that didn’t throw him under that preverbal bus that Kuroo liked to think of that  **Courting Insistent**.

“Oh thank god it’s just you,” Kuroo sighed, walking back up the steps and hugging his brother tightly. Burying his nose under his jaw, just an inch above the man’s mating mark, inhaling the comforting scent of a familiar Alpha. The man did the same—for a minute they stood, soaking in the comfort of family and Pack for breaking the embrace so Kuroo could introduce his own Alpha. “This is Ushijima; Ushijima, this is my eldest brother Daiki.”

Ushijima and Daiki’s hands met, a firm handshake settled between them. “It’s a pleasure,” both stated. Ushijima eyed the mark high on the other’s neck, the scent of his mate so entwined with his own—it’s been there a long while.

“Yukio’s here—she’s excited to see you again,” Daiki reached back, pushing the front door open for Kuroo to enter. He did—the younger Kuroo child perked up at the woman’s name, darting around his brother and shouldering his way into house with a loud bellow of the woman’s name. Daiki glanced back, pulling the door back to half-mast before turning his undivided attention back to Ushijima. “We’ll go in in a second,” he began with, easing any confusion that could have begun forming. “I just thought I should give you a bit of information before the dogs were sicked on you.

“You’re aware of the courtship that they approved off?” The way Daiki so easily states how the divide in the family stood made the gears in Ushijima’s head twist and spin, but he nodded to answer the man’s question. “Well Mum and I weren’t all for it, but he was a close friend of our next head—my sister—so we just kinda ground our teeth together. I’m not sure if you’re familiar with how much politics there are within an Alpha rich Pack, but Rico has been challenging Mum’s leadership a lot more so we’re in a bit of a power struggle.”

It wasn’t that odd of a thing for Ushijima to hear. His family was a mixture of Alphas and Betas, the Betas currently in all positions of power within their current Pack dynamics. It wasn’t the politics that confused him rather the point of Kuroo’s mother hadn’t been for the courtship—Ushijima had been under the impression (and was confidant in saying that Kuroo most likely had the same) that the woman had accepted it.

“Thank you for the warning,” Ushijima gave the man a curt nod, following after him when the man opened the door and ushered him into the house finally. He met up with Kuroo again in the living room where the rest of the family seemed to have gathered. He sat snuggled up against an extremely tall, taller than average, Omega woman. His face tucked up against her jaw; a sign of his comfort and a  _need_  for it.

The group smelt like a family relationship; Daiki quickly introduced them for his younger brother still soaking up the comforting embrace of the man’s own mate. “Mom and Dad, Tetsu’s partner Ushijima.” He pointed between the three.

The other brother that Ushijima had yet to be introduced to snorted, “Why ain’t the idiot introducing him himself?” Kuroo perked up, pushing out of Yukio’s embrace to snarl at his brother.

Daiki sighed, “That’s Reno.” He pointed to the last member of the family whom Ushijima assumed was Rico—an assumption that was confirmed shortly thereafter.

Ushijima bowed ever the slightest, remembering his manors that his mother so proudly taught him—just because they were Alphas he would not disobey his upbringing just to spite the family that Kuroo had so venomously spat about. “Ushijima Wakatoshi; pleasure to finally meet you.”

“That name sounds familiar,” Rico finally spoke, manicured nails tapping at her chin as she thought. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“He played for Japan’s volleyball under eighteen national team for two years.” Kuroo stated, pride oozing out of every pour. Like he had just been waiting for an excuse to rub in his partner’s many talents into his family’s face.

“My family’s business just breached the status of a multibillion operation,” Ushijima added, tossing the tidbit of information out there like it was nothing. His family was old, they’ve been expanding their business ventures for decades from sports fashion to medical pharmaceuticals—it had been why he was so passionate about Volleyball and how he had been so free to go about pursuing that love.

The silence that befell upon the group only seemed to make Kuroo vibrate with excitement, his lips pulled tight in an effort to bite back the petty  _FUCK YOU_ that no doubt was hanging at the very tip of his tongue.  


	7. Knock Knock. Who Dis? Its a Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and in this little UshiKuro Omegaverse “warm up” we have pregnant Kuroo. One of the many parts while he’s pregnant.
> 
> I’m just going to state now that by “throwing things” I mean Kuroo tends to throw food. Always food. He’s once threw an apple at his sister’s head when his family was starting to be all dominating. As a Captain he’d throw volleyballs. Unfortunately for Ushijima he’s learned that there’s a reason why they always had dinner rolls somewhere in the house.

He chucked the bread bun at his mate’s head, scowling when the bread bounced off his head and skirted across the table. Ushijima held his hands up in front of him not even slightly fazed about the light bread that had just pegged him in the forehead.

The Omega’s mood swings were a thing that had developed rather quickly.

And anger seemed to be the most dominate, then followed by affection.

Kuroo was male, he had the typical body chemicals and bodily behaviours of the gender—unfortunately that just made the first few months of pregnancy all the worse. His body had to change to handle a growing being leeching nutrients from his body.

While an Omega’s body had adapted to birth despite the sex of the Omega, it still was a lot harder on a man to go from _not pregnant_ to _pregnant_. There was too much science behind it, something that Kuroo would no doubt know, but science had always gone over Ushijima’s head. The whole science behind Omega biology was _weird_. All Ushijima knew for certain though was that he’d no doubt have many more sudden bouts of anger to buckle down and through—and _then_ he’d have to deal with the morning sickness, and eventually some sort of cravings.

“Tetsu,” he sighed. He should’ve remembered to pick up the garlic pickles.

Kuroo had picked up the habit of chucking things (all light) from his family; more importantly from his Obaba, then his mother who had learned it from her. Kuroo had explained that they always had this one thing they’d chuck when the family started to get out of control. Obaba Kuroo had her slippers, Mama Kuroo had books.

Tetsurou had food; fruits, vegetables, meats, mashed potatoes—nothing was safe.

The story of how his sister now fears apples always made Ushijima chuckle. But now that he was on the receiving end of the bun section of their local bakery though… well, maybe Ushijima was tempted to just eat all the bread in the house in spite (but then he risks the chance of an apple to the head. Tetsurou’s aim was impeccable).

“Tetsurou,” he tried again, this time ducking when a whole loaf of bread that Ushijima had just brought home when sailing towards him (and over his head).

\--

Kuroo stared down at him, leaning over his figure to trace a finger along his jaw. “I want to fuck you,” the Alpha popped an eye open at that, looking to the clock. _Three hours_ until he had to go to work. _Three hours_.

Ushijima groaned, rolling onto his stomach in an effort to give himself some room from his mate’s obvious erection. “I have to get up in three hours,” he mumbled into his pillow, tucking his head into it much like Kuroo normal sleeping position.

He thought the horny part of the pregnancy wasn’t until later.

Kuroo pulled back the sheet. “Never stopped you from mounting me when we were trying to get pregnant.” He threw a leg over the man’s waist, lowering himself onto the darker man, fingers poking and prodding his back. The movements slowly easing into a massage. Lulling the man into a state of comfort. “Do we have lube and condoms?”

Ushijima nodded, humming in confirmation. “Just picked some up when I went out—” they both tensed. Ushijima had forgotten the pickles. Kuroo had _really fucking wanted_ those pickles. Pickles and Kiwis. Ushijima was starting to think those would be his cravings.

Fucking pickles and kiwis.

“Never mind, moods gone.” The Omega snapped, rolling off his mate and back to the other side of the bed. Ushijima whined, reaching out to wrap an arm around the smaller man and drag him back towards his side. “Wakatoshi.” The Alpha ignored the warning.

Ushijima tucked himself in tight behind the man, holding on for dear life. Just in case. “You can have me when we get home—I’ll even wear the fancy lace panties.” Kuroo relaxed, a soft hum vibrating in his throat as he waited for that cherry on top. “The red ones.”

He licked his lips. “Well, if you put it _that_ way!” Score one for Ushijima in a battle that was very much stacked against him.

\--

The first two months of his pregnancy Kuroo was, by law, made to take off from work. It was to allow his body to fully settle into its new hormones and, of course, to allow for the expected parent to get used to all the sudden changes their body was developing.

Kuroo spent the first two weeks of his two months paid time off cleaning, busying himself around the house—anything and everything. He was nesting. Even more so now than when they had moved into this apartment nearly three months ago. He didn’t mind the mundane tasks of housekeeping—they needed to be done, and it just left more time for the couple to spend together lazing around on the weekend rather than housekeeping.

They weren’t going to come out with the news of their pregnancy until closer to the three month mark—pregnancy in general, not counting that Kuroo was male, was always far riskier for miscarriages within the first three months than after. It still happened, yes, but again the risk was less. Kuroo didn’t want to instill the hope in Bokuto only for something to go wrong.

The man wanted nothing more than to be surrounded with children, his own and Kuroo’s. But Akaashi was a beta, together they couldn’t have one with both of their biological traits. They had looked into a surrogate, but shortly after they had started with making contacts they decided against it. They were in the process of adoption. Both had rather had the opportunity to provide a home and family for a child that needed it.

Kuroo flipped through the channels, settling on a documentary on fish before returning to his folding. He pulled out Ushijima’s dress shirts, setting them aside to hang—he wasn’t about to iron them, Ushijima still needed to pull his own weight damn it—before moving on to the next. Then the next. And the next.

He returned them to the basket in neat piles, throwing the dress shirts over, and left to the bedroom. The monotone voice of the narrator carried on down the hall. Kuroo set the basket on bed, tossing Ushijima’s shirts on the haphazardly made bed. Humming as he pulled open dresser drawers, stuffing clothes into their proper place, hanging up those god forsaken dress shirts.

He wasn’t looking forward to having to buy all new work clothes when he was fat and quote-n-quote _‘glowing’_. He didn’t get why people said pregnant people were _glowing_ —Kuroo wasn’t glowing. He was sore and moody. His body was shifting and his insides were already starting to move about so that he could actually carry this child—don’t even get him started about the oh so lovely thought of when his hips would no doubt widen thinking that he could actually push it out.

No. No he could not.

That’s why the C-section would happen.

That normal birthing risk? Yeah, add about another 50% onto that for those with incompatible _‘birthing canals’_. Just because nature evolved them to have and carry doesn’t always mean that it makes it _easy_ on them. Of course not.

“Tetsu!” The sound of the front door slamming shut punctuated his mate’s entrance into the apartment. The door naturally closed heavily, and even if Ushijima was in a poor mood he worked out to relief his frustrations.

“Bedroom!”

The sound of the monotone narrator ceased. Kuroo could pinpoint exactly where the other man was from the way he walked; from the keys getting set on the dining table, his suit jacket getting thrown over one of the chairs, then his socked feet against the throw rug in the hallway and then the sound of them hitting the hardwood.

He glanced back over his shoulder, taking out one of the shirts he was just putting away and tossing it towards the door just as the Alpha was walking through. Ushijima startled, reflexing keeping him from dropping the article of clothing as he stared stunned (and maybe a bit dazed) at Kuroo. The former darker haired man grinned, turning back to his task.

Closing the drawer he was in and opening another—underwear—pulling out one of the man’s snug boxer briefs (because the man was picky about his underwear) and tossing that to the bed. “How was work?”

The man moved, finally coming back to himself without the looming threat of clothing thrown at him. “Fine. Mostly going over numbers for the expansion to one of our American branches. Sales seem to be up so we’ll be allowing it.” He dropped the shirt on top of his underwear, now only looking around for some baggy shorts to change into after his shower. He found a pair poking out from underneath the bed; Kuroo had missed them when he was gathering the clothes to wash. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than earlier this week. Sore. But no mood swings—which I’m happy about. I can deal with pain, but the sudden extremes of these moods is _exhausting_.”

Now with confirmation that his mate wasn’t in a mood, and there was no food in sight, Ushijima couldn’t resist the little temptation. Kuroo really had rubbed off on his personality. “You missed something.”

Kuroo hummed, turning to look at him with a raised brow. Ushijima held up the black basketball shorts, jiggling them with a growing smugness. Kuroo glared, “If you don’t put it in the hamper I don’t wash shit.” He snapped turning his nose up.

“Love, I tease.” He tossed the shorts onto his mounting pile, circling ‘round the bed to wrap his arms around his lover. “You’re the one that tells me to _lighten up_ ,” they seemed to shrink against each other. Shoulders slumping, bodies leaning together. Taking in each other’s scent—the smells of their day. Kuroo smelt heavily of their home, of the soup he had for lunch, of the detergent he washed their clothes with. Ushijima smelt of stress, smelt of pen ink (and the stain on his middle finger only confirmed it), of the city commute, of the faint brushes of people Kuroo didn’t even know.

“Well you’re being a little shit,” Kuroo huffed back, bringing the man’s left wrist up to his mouth to place a quick peck against the prominent blue vein there. “Don’t, don’t you say it. Don’t you fucking—”

“I learned from the best~” the Alpha purred in his ear, nipping at his earlobe. Kuroo turned in his embrace, smacking a hand down and around to his ass. Squeezing.

Golden eyes stared up at him through dark lashes, “you should shower.” Mimicking Ushijima’s tone, Kuroo took it further with a bat of his lashes. “Before I decide to just make you smell like home the old fashion way.”

The Alpha hummed. “Tempting. Very tempting.” Kuroo squeezed his ass one more time before releasing, patting the fondled cheek. They parted, leaning in once more for a quick peck against lips before parting yet again.


	8. Quizzing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that these two haven't even said "I love you" in this whole thing? Not even once. I went and checked.

 

Kuroo was going stir crazy and that wasn’t helping the mood swings at all. For the most part they were tame, nothing like in his youth while going through puberty and those forsaken Family Diners™ (owned and operated by the Kuroo family). He hadn’t even reached the point where he could show his pregnancy—his stomach was still flat, all his clothes fit, no swollen joints or waddling in sight.

Nine months. He was supposed to carry this little leech for nine months—he was already going crazy after a _month_. He’s been off work for a month. A month where he had runout of things to clean within the first two weeks. A month where he’s done nothing but read and watch television and play videogames that he and his mate had collected. He had opened up his law books, studying up on the laws during commercial breaks and cracked open the book again before going to sleep.

He had taken to start napping during the day, just to kill some time.

He would’ve called up his friends, would have gone out to busy himself with them and their families. But he would stand strong with his decision. He will only tell them when that baby bump appeared—when he was back to normal and his body wasn’t trying to pain him so.

He wiggled his toes on either side of the tap, the bathtub in the main bathroom (and technically in the whole house as their private bathroom didn’t have a tub) not large enough to hold him comfortably. It still had their old apartment beat; at least this tub looked white and didn’t have water stains that no matter what Kuroo tried, was never able to rid. He sunk, water raising to his chin as he relaxed.

Maybe he should invite Daiki and Yukio over, they could bring their own little one. His beautiful little niece with her grandmother’s (on Yukio’s side of course) adorable ringlets. The last time Kuroo got to see the three was when he finished Law School; they had taken Ushijima and him out for diner. Haruka had been three then, right?

She should be close to four then, no? Kuroo’s eyes narrowed towards the dripping tap, not focusing on the actual object. How could he not even know, for sure, how old his niece was? He was a horrible uncle. _I’m going to make a horrible father, aren’t I?_ The Omega sighed, wet hand reaching up and pushing back some of his messy hair.

“I shouldn’t panic about that now,” he muttered to himself. _There’s no point. I’m only a month in. I can still read into raising a kid—I could ask my brother. Maybe Daichi as well. They seem to have a good system._ He closed his eyes; he had time. Loads of time. More time than he knew what to do with.

\--

The second time he went to his doctor after the news of his pregnancy, it was without Ushijima by his side—well, Ushijima had never actually gone with him. Kuroo honestly didn’t want him there when they went through the checkup. There wasn’t much to see, their little leech was about the size of a pomegranate seed. He had a print off of the picture if Ushijima really wanted to see it, and honestly it was more testing his hormone and body chemistry levels than anything (his arm was extremely tender after the bloodwork they sent him for).

He’d bring him next time, or something. The next appointment would be a little before he goes back to work, again with the check of hormone and body chem. level—they needed to check it before he _could_ start working again. Make sure that his body was handling the sudden spike of hormones that weren’t normally as high within him.

He exits the office without fanfare, slipping into his car (technically it was _their_ car, but with Kuroo at home Ushijima wanted him to have a way to get around without taking public transit so instead Ushijima started to take the train to and from work) and flicking the locks before just… sitting there. His forehead against the steering wheel, knuckles clutching it tight. _God, what am I doing?_ Kuroo sighed, slightly bonking his head against the wheel.

He wanted coffee, maybe he’d go and get those books on parenting and pregnancy. It wouldn’t hurt.

\--

Ushijima returns home to Kuroo curled up on the couch, a cat he’s never seen before laying on his mate’s feet, Kuroo didn’t even glance towards him. His golden eyes reading the lines upon lines written in the **What to expect when you’re expecting** book he had picked up (before the cat). “Tetsurou, why do we have a cat?”

Kuroo shrugged, “I stopped into the animal shelter after picking up books,” he gestures to the small mountain of parenting and pregnancy books. “Lex looked all depressed in her cage, and she was like fifty-five hundred yen. She’s four years old, great with kids and other cats, even gets along with dogs.”

Ushijima looked over the back of the couch, staring down at the cat softly purring in her sleep on his mate’s feet. She was black all save for her nose and one little part of her right front paw that was orange. “You can’t change the cat litter, it’s not safe for you.”

Kuroo snorted, “I’m well aware of that. That’s what I have you for.” The man finally looked at him, through those black full lashes, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Truth be told, Ushijima had prepared himself for _years_ for this very moment—he had expected it a lot sooner, but he expected it all the same.

Every time they had gone shopping together Kuroo would spent anywhere from ten minutes to an hour playing with the kitten through the glass at the pet store. A few times Ushijima had caught the man actually being allow to snuggle with them, his tall form curling around the small fluffy feline.

It was only a matter of time. “Did you buy and set everything up?” The Alpha reached over the couch, softly scratching the cat behind the ear. Lex jolted out of her sleep, large green-yellow eyes staring at him in shock. “Hello,” Ushijima tilted his head, slowly closing his eyes to smile at the new member of their small (and growing) family. When he opened his eyes again, Lex had lowered her head back to her paws, her purring returned louder than ever.

\--

The weekend. It used to hold far more joy then it did recently—it used to mean a well-deserved break, time to sleep well into the day where he could just roll over and tell Ushijima that they should _totally_ have sex. The weekend had meant that the couple could just waste away two days, doing whatever it is that they _needed_ to do but do so in such a lazy fashion that it never did feel like work.

Kuroo scrolled through his Facebook feed, brow raised when he stumbled upon Bokuto’s shared quiz results. **Which Harry Potter House are you?** Kuroo snorted, rolling his eyes as he read his friend’s results. Gryffindor—bold and brave. Yeah, Kuroo could see that just as much as he could see him stuffed into Hufflepuff. Kuroo clicked the link, already knowing what his house was (he had actually signed up for Pottermore on top of diving into the great wide web to dig through test after test).

Ushijima shifted behind him, chin settling on top of his head, brown eyes not looking away from the documentary of ancient Greece playing on the television—he had a weakness for historical documentaries, just as Kuroo had his for animal ones. Kuroo hummed, scrolling through the quiz, skimming the answers—it was a good quiz. Really good.

The Omega answered, touching the proper response that would best fit him. The results didn’t faze him—it was the same answer that he got all the other times. Kuroo-Ushijima Tetsurou was firmly a Slytherin. He cleared the test, holding the phone up for Ushijima to look. “Take this test, I wanna see your results.”

The man’s large hand wrapped around his phone, stealing it away from him to look over what was on the screen. “What do you want me to do?” Ushijima inquired, scrolling through the page.

“Just _answer_.” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

On the television they finally reached the Bronze age; explaining how in mythology humanity from the Silver Age had met their end, bringing upon the new times. The documentary was just reaching the point where they started explaining a few of the major places of worship, going through the major landmarks where the largest of the temples were located and who they worshiped there—the customs, the alter, the legends carved along the temple walls—when Ushijima returned his phone.

The same house greeted him. “Well would you look at that. We’re in the same Harry Potter house.” It had been a tossup between Slytherin and Hufflepuff in Kuroo’s mind. He smirked, hitting the share button; **_the bae and I are in the same house. Was a little scared that he’d be a Hufflepuff—_** _with Ushijima Wakatoshi._


	9. Introducing Captain Preggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, Its small, but I'm attempting to find employment and nothing is hiring. I'm a wee bit depressed. I've started multiple things (a few for UshiKuro, I've been drawing them as well) but not yet finishing them. So hopefully you'll see more of this ship soon, but until then I'm digging my claws into other fans who might be interested in this ship ;) 
> 
> (Don't underestimate my ability to convert people to a rareship. I have art and fics. I will do it)

Three months. He made it. He survived those two long months at home, biding him time by reading through all eleven parenting books and three pregnancy ones—he needed to make sure he got through the ones that covered Omega male pregnancies as well.

Three months.

Kuroo stared at his stomach in the mirror; that was no longer flat. He stood in their bathroom, clad in his red cat boxers with the orange and white cat print, starring through the fog dissipating along the corners of the mirror at his bump. He had only started showing late in the first trimester, and the nausea? Yeah, he hadn’t run into that yet. Knock on wood. But, he wouldn’t put it past his body to suddenly decide that it wanted to start up with that.

Male pregnancies in general were odd in the typical sense; you couldn’t exactly write a universal law of how they’d feel once their hormone levels reached the healthy level for pregnancy. Some doctors, at least the ones that he’s read in those books, said that because of that extra ‘step’ their pregnancy period could either last an extra month to make up for development, or just straight up push the pregnant male’s symptoms back.

You’d think after generations upon generations of male Omegas evolving to carry children they’d drivel into the science behind it a little further.

Ushijima smiled, still just as shy as when Kuroo had first seen it, his temple resting against the doorframe. “You look beautiful,” he stated, his gaze unable to look away from him. Just like the day they’d first met—Kuroo was the most beautiful person Ushijima had ever had the pleasure of meeting. And he was _mated_ to him.

Kuroo’s brow rose, “say that to my face when I’m carrying around a volleyball.” His whole hand could cover the bump; his thumb smoothed over his soft skin, not bothering to put lotion on his stomach tonight. Ushijima pushed off from his perch, crossing the short distance to Kuroo’s side. His darker hand engulfed Kuroo’s. “You think we’d be good parents?”

Ushijima nodded. The man eased himself down to his knees, leaning in to pepper his lover’s hand with kisses, and when Kuroo removed his hand from his bump Ushijima took the time to pepper his abdomen with the same affectionate treatment. He rubbed his cheek against the slight bump, the stubble of the day rubbing against his cheek, “you’d make a great father.”

He pushed his mate’s face away from his stomach, smooshing his lovely bronze cheek. “You’re such a _loser_ ,” he chuckled, pinching the man’s nose fondly before turning. Casting one last glance to his profile in the mirror; _I’ll tell them_.

He’d tell them soon.

\--

 **BROmate [10:54PM]:** OUR ADOPTION WAS FINALIZED!!   
**BROmate [10:54PM]:** I’M THROWING A PARTY AT OUR PLACE! U  & USHI BETTER SHOW   
**BROmate [10:55PM]:** @ 3 sat. BE THERE MF!  
**MeowKuroo [11:00Pm]:** CONGRATS!!!! We’ll be there!!

He showed Ushijima the message; shaking the man awake beside him. “Look,” he hissed, shoving the device under the man’s nose. Ushijima squinted, grunting at both the light at the message before burrowing back behind Kuroo’s back. His nose digging into his shoulder.

\--

They’d smell him as soon as he walks in.

Pregnancy, let alone pregnant Omegas, produced a type of scent that tended to make others more… _clingy_. To say the least. It had a number of different affects to create a biological conditioning to _assist_ a pregnant individual during their pregnancy—within a pack it can cause multiple Alphas to compete in being the best provider (they’re the prime suspects in what Kuroo likes to label as the “clinging phenomenon”), it can cause Betas to micromanage (their typical roles within packs as mediators between the three classes only heightened due to all the strain these pheromones produced), and for Omegas it tended to help those who wished to have children on their own (there’s a reason as to why multiple Omegas in a pack tended to be pregnant around the same time).

This whole reason was why he wanted to wait, and to actually _show_ before coming out about their news. He knew Bokuto would no doubt cling like an oversized koala, demanding to touch his future niece and/or nephew. Kuroo had briefed his mate on this, he seemed to be calm as they rode up in the elevator, but until they were thrust into the situation it could go a number of different ways. Some good, some bad—didn’t want to give an exact number (or preferred direction).

Ushijima knocks on the door, quickly stepping back and behind Kuroo—they’ve gone over this. Let who ever opened the door to have their time to embrace him, ask questions, and who knows whatever else the person would do.

The door opens to a wired Bokuto; hair frazzled, no longer sticking up from just the fact that he gelled it that way but due to multiple fingers running through his hair (multiple times) the typical controlled chaos was just… wild. Pure, untamed, wild.

The man’s nostrils flair, eyes widening from their typical half-mast. “Tetsu…” he seemed to expel with his breath, hand reaching out to cup the side of his neck before sweeping up to his cheek where the other hand joined. Kuroo smiled, eyes sliding closed—he was happy. So incredibly happy to share this with his friend. Bokuto pulled the man in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and clinging. He reached out, grabbing hold of the other Alpha’s loose shirt and tugging him into the embrace. “Congrats you guys,” his voice wobbled, sniffling against Kuroo’s neck as he tried to keep his over abundant emotions.

Ushijima reached around his mate in the middle, holding the back of Bokuto’s head. Rubbing ever the slightest against the mess of hair. “You’re going to be an Uncle,” he stated, pressing a kiss to Kuroo’s ear when Bokuto seemed to shiver at the word. Another sniffle.

“You are too,” Bokuto whispered back. Both of them seeming to finally give up the appearance of their conflict from years ago—a habit, one that was more troublesome to break.

Kuroo snickered, “Dude. We already _are_ Uncles. But I guess a kid of yours is gonna be really rambunctious.” Bokuto whined at that, clinging to the pair out in the middle of that lone apartment hallway. A call from inside the apartment had the three pulling away from each other, had Bokuto waving his guests into the apartment and slamming the door behind them.

Both removed their shoes, Ushijima taking the time to actually organize them neatly amongst the wild assortment of everyone else’s while Kuroo waved Bokuto on to carve a path before them. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he was a little nervous.

The couple took their time joining the party (a loose term, it was technically a get together, though with their age group get-togethers tended to fall under the same category as parties if there were enough people), walking into the room hand in hand. Kuroo rubbing at the back of his neck when the blunt of his scent wafted up the nostrils of many. They had to have picked up on the scent when Bokuto went to greet them—had to.

Oikawa waggled his fingers from the floor, he and Iwaizumi firmly plastered to either side of their mutual mate—the relationship between those two wasn’t like the Suga-Michimiya-Daichi household in any way. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were adamant that their relationship wasn’t romantic; they just had a mutual love for the same Beta, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi tended to stick together during the Omega’s heat. The relationship between those two reminded Kuroo of his own relationship with Bokuto… though it was more sexual. But Kuroo got it—heats were easier when you had an alpha to actually knot you. Gave you a longer reprieve between the waves.

Kageyama didn’t bother looking up from his lap, still playing with his niece-in-law (from Iwaizumi’s side). The trio were watching her while her mother was out of country for a business meeting—Kuroo had heard all about the lack of sex Oikawa has be subjected to ‘cause of the tiny person when they were at work this week. She liked climbing into bed with them and Kageyama was just smitten by her chubby chipmunk cheeks.

Bokuto held his hands out, warding off any potential people who wished to leap towards the pregnant omega. “Let him sit before you flock!” he explained, hand firmly placed against Noya’s chest. The tiny Omega’s eyes wide and he vibrated on the balls of his feet.

Ushijima sat first, taking the arm chair so he wouldn’t have the opinion to steal his pregnant mate’s attention—or snarl at someone for coming too close to the both of them. But Kuroo effectively cancelled that plan by taking a seat on his lap and weaving their hands together on his lap. “We’re good, you can release the hounds now.”


End file.
